Purrs and Growls
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Prentiss puts Reid's loyalty to the test. Spemily, what else? A third in my "Cats and Dogs" series. This one is a bit more hardcore than "Cats and Dogs" and "Kittens and Wolves", so beware. Warnings inside. And OOC.


**AN: Okay, lots of warnings. BDSM, anal, not quite pegging, but almost there, Dom/Sub...is that it? That's it. One love, yawl. xoxo**

Reid flips his gorgeous hair back from his face, Emily watching like a lion stalking their prey.

Or, in her case, a wolf.

She licks her lips as he bites his, wanting to see him bite them because of her, not because of the fact that the coffee machine was down and the Starbucks barista was especially lazy today. Her eyes darkened, and they began to see him, squirming beneath her in pain. She loved his face when it was twisted in pain inflicted by her. The gun shot wounds, seeing him detoxing, when one of his friends were hurt, when his mother asked him to visit; that pain was the pain she would hold his hand through.

But when he was her kitten, there was no hand-holding. No soft, reassuring words. No. There was ruthlessness, showing him that she was not to be taken as a joke, and most of all, that pain that she knew wasn't permanent. Sure, a few seconds to a few days, but permanently, never.

That wasn't even the best part. He was completely submissive. He took "sub" to a whole new level. There was nothing he wouldn't do. No "limits" or "no-ways". Aside from inflicting that pain, seeing him happily obliging to her every command made her so turned on.

And by every command, that is _every_ command. He was her pet, she was his owner (which is not a reference to the time they used the leash), and even when she promised no reward, he followed through. Even when she said that he "had not proved himself worthy, and he was to be punished", and hurled the most demeaning insults at him, and made him perform the most degrading tasks, he would happily pleasure her. Half because she never meant it, and would always reward him, and half because he didn't care if she kicked him in the nuts after she was satisfied.

She watches him curiously. Just how far would he go to please his master? She decided to test him, curious as to how it would turn out. Was he as loyal as the character he got into?

xXxXx

"Roll over."

"Play dead."

"Fetch."

Reid follows the commands in a timely fashion, dropping the ball and remaining on all fours. Reid watches her intently.

"I-is something wrong, Mistress?" He squeaks, and although he was speaking out of turn, he repeats himself."Is something wrong, Mistress?"

"Quiet," she says sharply.

Reid, giving into defeat, hangs his head and listens. She made no noise, he couldn't hear her breaths, but he could see her amazing breasts moving inside her bra with every inhale and exhale.

"On your knees," Prentiss snaps.

Reid places his hands on her panties and looks up hesitantly.

"Do it!" She snaps. Reid pulls them off and Prentiss grabs his hair, unbelievably rough.

"Em-that hurts!" Reid shrieks, darts of pain shooting throughout his body.

She pulls him back, and jerks his head back so that she could look into his eyes."Don't you _dare_ raise your voice at me again, or you'll get the worst, kitten."

Reid's eyes widen. What had gotten into her?!"Okay! Fine!"

"What was that?" She growls."Huh?"

"Yes, Mistress, yes!"

Prentiss looks on with a dark look in her eyes as Spencer buries his face in between her legs, pleasuring her over and over again.

xXxXx

"Good morning, Spencer."

Reid jumps, his neck snapping around so fast he thought he might get whiplash.

Prentiss raises an eyebrow."Um...you okay?"

"Yeah, it's...you were sleep when I left the room, so..."

"I woke up when you moved from under me," Prentiss smiles, hugging Reid and resting her head on his bare chest.

"O-oh." Reid gulps. What the hell had happened between last night and right now?"I need some, um, pain medicine. My back aches, really bad."

Prentiss frowns."Turn around."

Reid, scared to death she would whip him again, turns, swallowing back tears.

"Aw...they look painful...and I guess they feel the same way. Go get the soothing gel from my bathroom cabinet."

Reid turns and stares blankly at her."Uh...I..."

"Or...do you not want it?"

Reid nods, and, even though he knew better than to ask, he stutters,"W-why we-were you so h-harsh last night?!"

Prentiss smirks."Elaborate."

"You whipped me really hard!"

Prentiss sits and crosses her right leg over her left."How much harder?"

"They never bleed! But they bled, a lot!"

"Oops. My bad."

"And then when we were finished, you said the most awful things to me!" Reid had worked up a terrible attitude towards his lover by now, and was pouting like a small child that had been scolded.

"What exactly did you think was so awful?" Prentiss gets up and walks over to the coffee machine, getting herself a cup.

"You..." Reid sniffs."When you finished you told me to clean myself up and that I looked like a slut! What, you don't remember?!"

Prentiss smirks."What else did I say?"

"You called me a whore!"

"And?"

"And you said I would give it up to anybody who asked!"

"And?"

"And a whole rack of other stuff!"

"Oh. That's all? Man, don't you have a hard life!" Prentiss sniggers."Look. We have to go to work."

"Just tell me why last night, you were...so..."

Prentiss smiles."You want to know why?"

Reid nods.

"I didn't like your tie. Now, get dressed."

xXxXx

Reid looked over a consult with great focus, the whip marks on his back feeling non-existent. Prentiss worked at her desk quietly, ridding him of distraction. But, still, it was hard. Last night was...she was so cruel, yet, after she had grown bored with and tired of him and fell asleep, he went into the bathroom and came so many times he lost count. How could she be so evil, yet make him fall to his knees? She was obviously getting off, and he was, too.

He looks up, startled, when JJ walks in the door.

"Hi, Jayje," Reid smiles and nods.

JJ waves,"Hey Spencer. How's the day treating you so far?"

"Bad," he replies quickly, but when she raises an eyebrow, he says,"but I'm getting through. That's a very nice skirt you have on. It looks nice on you." Reid tries to cover up his confusing emotions from last night, not even really noticing her skirt.

"Thanks," she smiles."I better get to my desk and try to see if I can find the bottom."

Reid laughs."Let me know if you need some help."

JJ grins."Thanks, Spence, but you finish that consult."

Reid smiles and turns back to his desk, thoughts of Emily still swirling in his head. His cock ached painfully in his trousers, thanks to the nasty, dirty thoughts of her. When he thought about JJ's skirt again, he realized it was nothing compared to Emily's amazing legs that went for miles. She had on trousers today, but her v-neck showed off the peaks of her luscious breasts, and her heeled boots only intensified the feeling of sexiness and captivity.

"What do you think you're doing?" A hiss resounds in his ear.

Reid snaps his head around, but immediately turns back."W-wo-I'm working."

"You complimented her," Prentiss says, and Reid doesn't turn around. He knew she was staring at him, thinking of his punishment.

"I just wanted to-to change the subject so she wouldn't know you had whipped me," he squeaked.

"And you went straight to her body, didn't you? Do you like her? Her legs, her lips, her breasts?"

"No!" Reid says meekly.

"Right..." Prentiss shakes her head."I'm in awe, kitten. Really disappointed in you."

Reid pouts."D-disappointed?"

"Yes. Very," Prentiss shrugs."But, hey. What can you do? Some just don't know how to please me." Prentiss walks away, swaying her hips on purpose.

_Wait for it..._

"Wait! Emily, I'm sorry! I'll do anything!" Reid cries out."I'm really sorry, please, let me prove it to you, I do know how to please you!"

Prentiss grins, back still turned, but her tone told a different story."Oh, I don't know. You've reaaaally done it now."

Reid squeaks,"W-what?!"

"But...I suppose. I suppose you could do one thing..."

xXxXx

"I actually don't like your skirt."

JJ turns around slowly. Reid had said it all like one word, so she wasn't sure exactly what he said.

"What?"

"I actually think your skirt is ugly."

JJ was taken aback. She didn't know what to say."But, um, Spence, I am a thousand percent sure I remember you saying you liked it earlier."

Reid shook his head."I lied."

"May I ask why?" JJ says slowly, smelling something fishy.

"I actually think it's very unattractive. Rather atrocious." Reid says, not looking at her.

"Then, why did you say anything at all?"

"I had to."

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"This is like talking to a wall."

"Emily would kill me if she found out that you found out about what she did last night so I had to make up the fake compliment!"

JJ shrugs."She's right behind you, ask her if she would kill you."

Reid's eyes widen as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Prentiss says curiously,"Yeah, Spencer, what did I do last night?"

Reid says,"Nothing. You did nothing." He dashes out of the room quickly, flustered.

JJ raises an eyebrow."He thinks I don't know you guys do S and M or whatever?"

"I guess he does..." Prentiss scoffs.

"At least let up on him a bit. He can't even put his back on the chair."

Prentiss rolls her eyes."He's bluffing. They were flesh wounds."

JJ shrugs."What do you use anyway? Riding crop or something?"

"Anything painful." Prentiss grins wickedly, grabbing her coffee and sipping.

"And he doesn't object? At all?"

Prentiss shakes her head."Nope. Been like that since we started."

"Is that why you're testing him so much lately?"

"That's what it seems like?"

"Or maybe you're just being rough for no reason," JJ drawls."As you love to do."

Prentiss growls,"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's a strong kid." Prentiss looks through the blinds to see Reid at his desk. He relaxes for a second, making his back touch the chair. He jumps, hissing."Ouch. Looks like it hurts! Boy, would I hate to be him."

JJ shakes her head."As much as I would love to say 'you'll get what's coming to you', you probably won't."

"Hell, no! JJ, when you catch an unsub and save the day, don't you feel like it should be acknowledged? Just a bit?"

"Well, yes."

"Then the same goes for him. I expect perfection because I know he can achieve it. He needs to be trained, and when he acts up, he gets punished. I mean, some of the things he does...can you believe he actually asked for water when I was halfway through his spanking?!"

"...uh, yeah."

xXxXx

Prentiss felt bad for telling Reid they couldn't "hang out" tonight, but she had to work late and finish up. Reid had left as soon as she had said so, rushing, so she knew he was disappointed. And, honestly, she was too. Her panties were soaked, and she was frantic to get home, but files were stacked high on her desk.

Three hours after Reid had dashed out, she was finished. She packs up and heads home, basically throwing her key in the keyhole. As she steps in, she notices a whirring sound, and slight whimpers. Eyes wide, she takes her gun out of her holster and creeps toward her bedroom, where the light was on.

She peeks around the corner, into her door, and notices a slender frame and shaggy brown hair.

Reid.

He had heard her, and sighs quietly.

"Kitten?" She murmurs.

"Y-yes?"

"How'd you get that in all by yourself, huh?" Prentiss holsters her gun, and walks a bit closer. She watches him shiver in pleasure. He trembles, as he could feel her eyes roaming over his body. He had obviously came several times, as there was a considerable amount of semen on her sheets. He was bent over, perfectly shaped butt in the air. She noticed the source of the whirring; he had a vibrator inside of him. Reid was panting, flushed red. Prentiss moves, her hand now on the vibrator. She pulls it out, licking her lips.

"Ohhhhh...yes, mistress!" He groans, shoving his face into the pillows. Swallowing, she shoves it back in, hitting his prostate in a rough manner."Jesus!"

"Mmmm, how long have you been like this?" Prentiss growls.

"Two and a half hours, ma'am."

"You came," she says, tracing his spine with a manicured nail.

"Four times." He flushes in embarrassment.

"You got one more in there for me?" Prentiss turns the vibrator up, guaranteeing a yes. He nods."Speak!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He squeals. She slams into him, regardless of him yelling for her to slow down, thrust softer. He felt like he would collapse from pleasure, or maybe pain. Whatever it was, he felt dizzy with it.

Tears ran down his face; she was very rough, and he started to regret this. His passage squeezed around the vibrator as his cock twitched. His cum spurts out of his tip, hitting his face and hair, even the headboard. He almost collapsed, but Prentiss grabs his hair and pulls him to get back on all fours.

Prentiss hisses,"Don't hide your face. Why are you doing that?"

"I'm...I'm embarrassed!"

"Why?" She growls, jerking him."Why, huh? Because you're a whore? Because you _cried_?"

Reid sniffs, and cries some more."I can't do it!"

"You can't what?" She smirks.

"I feel dirty!"

"Then take a shower."

Reid rubs his eyes, pouting."Fine."

xXxXx

Reid holds the plug in his hands, watching his mistress digging the lube out of her bag. He didn't mean to, she was looking at him, and she was sad, and...

"I can't believe you'd disrespect me like that, in front of everybody. You know better!" She says quietly, under her breath.

"She was scared, so I kissed her cheek," he whispers."I'm sorry. The detectives don't always experience something like-"

"'Oh, I'm sorry! It was an accident!'" She growls."Just like it was with JJ, right?"

Reid was scared. What was she going to do? They were supposed to be downstairs in fifteen minutes! There was no time for her to properly punish him, but he was slowly slipping into his sub persona, and could tell she was she was crashing wildly into her dom persona.

"Mistress?" He squeaks.

She places the bottle of lube in his hands."Be downstairs in three."

"We have thirteen minutes and twenty-three seconds," he says thoughtfully, thinking she had jumped time._ Oops, I didn't know! Thank you! In fact, I think you don't need the plug._

"Didn't you hear me?" She hisses."Three!" Oh. Wishful thinking.

"I can't get it in there by myself that easy, you said it yourself! You have to help me!" He says, shrinking.

"_Three. Minutes._" She grabs her phone and gun, then leaves her hotel room promptly.

"When-can I take it out?" He whispers."Oh, God."

Oh God, indeed.

xXxXx

JJ basically dragged Spencer onto the plane, as he was dizzy and nearly faint.

Prentiss looked up, trying to look sympathetic."What's wrong with Spence?"

"He says it's his stomach," JJ says, shrugging. Prentiss nods slowly.

Reid was whining and groaning the whole plane ride home. When they touched down, Prentiss said,"I'll take him home." She helps him into her car, as he had taken the bus to work. He gasps "please, please, please" over and over on the ride home, but she doesn't reply, just keeps driving.

"You can't take it out now," she says, calmly. She doesn't repeat herself. He doesn't speak back.

Once they get back to her house, she makes him lay on her bed, and he squirms and pulls his pants off. She doesn't object, so he gets his boxers off, then pulls the plug out. Jesus, that was torture! He was painfully hard, and veins bulged out of his cock.

"Better?"

He nods, nearly in tears.

"Take care of it." Prentiss says. She wanted him to...masturbate? Right there?

"Are you going to...leave?" He squeaks.

"No." She smirks, as if knowing he would be tortured, by doing it in her sight."No, I want to watch."

He wraps his hand around his erection, and strokes himself slowly. He hisses, moving his hand a bit faster. Her heated gaze dug into his skin like needles, and that made him even more invigorated. Three more clumsy strokes, and it was over. His cum dripped down his hand and onto his lap.

She checks her watch, clearing her throat."Okay. Take a bubble bath, hm?"

He blinks. Wait, what?

"Why?"

"You deserve it," she shrugs."And I want you to be fresh. We're going out to dinner in two hours."

Reid was now greatly confused."Dinner?"

"You've overall made me happy this week. And I don't think it should go unnoticed." Prentiss smirks.

Reid's heart soars. He made her happy? He did? It seemed like she was mad at him this whole week!

"I made you happy? Really?" He said, grinning.

"Yes. I'm proud of you, kitten." She smiles, kissing his cheek."Go clean up, okay?"

He nods, grinning and dashing into the bathroom. She had put him through the works this week, and he still made her happy! He turns around, and says to her,"You're...sure? You're really, really, proud of me?"

Prentiss heads over to him, kissing him on the lips this time."I'll show you how proud."

And Reid could not resist a moan when her lips wrapped around his shaft.


End file.
